memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ferengi
, un mâle Ferengi]] , un mâle Ferengi âgé ]] , une femelle Ferengi]] , une femelle Ferengi âgée]] Les Ferengis sont une espèce humanoïde originaire de la planète Ferenginar et gouvernée par l'Alliance Ferengie. La civilisation ferengie est construite sur la notion de libre entreprise, où la recherche de profit constitue leur objectif principal. Physiologie En moyenne, les Ferengis sont plus petits que les Humains. Ils ont une couleur de peau orangée, un crâne large, un nez plissé, et des dents pointus et irrégulières. Leurs organes internes se distinguent par des poumons supérieur et inférieur, ainsi qu'un cerveau peu commun quadrilobé, ce qui empêche les espèces télépathes, comme les Betazoïdes, de lire leurs pensées. (DS9: "Bar Association" ; TNG: "The Price") La physiologie ferengie est similaire à celle des Doptériens et des Kobheeriens, dont ils sont les parents éloignés. Les Ferengis se distinguent principalement par leurs larges oreilles (appelées "lobes"), qui leurs donnent une ouïe extremement fine. Les lobes des Ferengis mâles sont plus larges que celles des femelles. La sensibilité de leurs oreilles les rendent vulnérables à la douleur et à d'autres problèmes, incluant de sevères infections de la membrane tympanique qui, si elle n'est pas traitée, peut être fatale. (DS9: "Bar Association") Par le passé, Nog a énoncé : "Sur Ferenginar, nous apprenons ce qu'est le Continuum alors que nous avons toujours nos premières oreilles." :Il convient de noter qu'on ne le connaît pas si ce rapport devait être pris de façon littérale ou imagée. Mais aussi que c'était l'un des rares moments qu'un Ferengi se référe à ses lobes par le terme oreilles. '' (DS9 : "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River ") La vitesse du coeur d'un Ferengi est beaucoup plus rapide que celle d'un humain. Quand Nog, Rom, et Quark se sont retrouvés en 1947 et analysés par les médecins humains, un des médecins a porté ses observations sur la fréquence cardiaque de Quark, "si vous étiez humain, je dirais que vous avez une crise cardiaque." (DS9 : "Little Green Men ") Autrement, les Ferengis semblent avoir un système immunitaire plutôt fort. Quark était un des rares membres de la station qui ne fut pasinfecté par le virus aphasie qui a frappé Deep Space 9 en 2369. Ceci peut également être dû au fait que les cerveaux Ferengis sont très différents des autres humanoides. (DS9 : Babel) :''Le climat pluvieux de Ferenginar et les plats composés princiaplement d'intérvébrés semblerait suggérer une espèce qui a évolué comme les fourragés vivant près de la terre. Quand ils sont effrayés ou ont une douleur, les Ferengis émettent souvent un cri aigu. (DS9 : "Little Green Men", "The Siege of AR-558l", "The circle") :Voir: Pyrocites Société et Culture Développement Culturel La culture Ferengie a des racines semblables à celle des nombreuses autres espèces, rempli de guerres, de violence et d'avarice. Cependant, les Ferengis sont parvenu à éviter plusieurs des pires aspects de l'évolution d'une culture et leur histoire sociale brille pour l'absence d'atrocités comme l'esclavage ou le génocide, une distinction qui donne aux Ferengis d'être moralement supérieures. La culture Ferengi s'est lentement développée hors de ses frontières en présentant un système économique remarquable qui s'est développé à partir de systèmes d'échange et en une des principales cultures dans le commerce interstellaire. (DS9 : "The Jem'Hadar", "Little Green Men") À la différence de la plupart des autres cultures qui idolâtrent fréquemment des guerriers ou des politiciens, les hommes d'affaires ont été les piliers de la société Ferengie. Cette tendance est dû à une lente fusion des affaires et du champs politiques dans la culture Ferengie et cette influence est évidente dans l'application Règles d'acquisition qu'ils utilisent comme un code d'éthique personnel et financier. Les règles de l'acquisition fournissent le conseil que tout bon Ferengi devrait suivre afin de mener une vie profitable. Par exemple, la première règle de l'acquisition est "une fois que vous avez leur argent, vous ne leur rendez jamais". Rôle de la Femme Rituels et traditions Langage Philosophie Dans la philosophie moderne Ferengi, la poursuite du profit à tout prix est le principe guidant tout les Ferengis. Les principes deviennent si basiques pour les Ferengis que cela a été codifié dans les Règles d'acquisition. Ethique Religion Gouvernement ]] L'Alliance Ferengie est le principale corps politique des Ferengi. Histoire Peuple Une foule de personnages ont marqué l'histoire de ce peuple. :''Voir : Ferengis et Ferengis inconnus'' Territoire * système Clarus * Ferenginar (planète mère) * Irtok * Lappa IV Anecdotes et autres informations ]] L'espèce fut conçue par Andrew Probert. Le mot "Ferengi" dérive du mot arabe et perse faranji, désignant à l'origine, les marchands européens qui ont établi des contacts avec les marchands arabes. Les scénaristes de Star Trek: The Next Generation espéraient faire des Ferengis, les nouveaux ennemis de la Fédération, à la manière des Klingons ou des Romuliens dans Star Trek: The Original Series, mais ils réalisèrent rapidement que les Ferengis ne pouvaient se montrer aussi menaçants. Certains membres de la production (y compris Ira Steven Behr et Armin Shimerman) considèrent cette introduction dans TNG comme un désastre. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine a, par la suite, réimaginé les Ferengis en les rendant plus cupides et obsédés par l'argent. Apparitions La liste de toutes les apparitions des Ferengis (excluant les appartions de Quark dans DS9). * TNG: ** "The Last Outpost" ** "The Battle" ** "Peak Performance" ** "The Price" ** "Captain's Holiday" ** "Ménage à Troi" ** "The Drumhead" ** "Future Imperfect" ** "Unification II" ** "The Perfect Mate" ** "Rascals" ** "Chain of Command, Part I" ** "Suspicions" ** "Force of Nature" ** "Firstborn" ** "Bloodlines" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "A Man Alone" ** "Past Prologue" ** "Q-Less" ** "Dax" ** "The Passenger" ** "Move Along Home" ** "The Nagus" ** "Vortex" ** "The Storyteller" ** "Progress" ** "The Homecoming" ** "The Siege" ** "Rules of Acquisition" ** "Necessary Evil" ** "Sanctuary" ** "Rivals" ** "The Alternate" ** "Playing God" ** "The Jem'Hadar" ** "The House of Quark" ** "Life Support" ** "Heart of Stone" ** "Prophet Motive" ** "Through the Looking Glass" ** "Explorers" ** "Family Business" ** "Facets" ** "Little Green Men" ** "Our Man Bashir" ** "Homefront" ** "Paradise Lost" ** "Bar Association" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "Body Parts" ** "The Assignment" ** "The Ascent" ** "The Darkness and the Light" ** "For the Uniform" ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ** "Business as Usual" ** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** "Blaze of Glory" ** "Empok Nor" ** "In the Cards" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Rocks and Shoals" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "One Little Ship" ** "Valiant" ** "Profit and Lace" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" ** "Chrysalis" ** "Treachery, Faith and the Great River" ** "The Siege of AR-558" ** "It's Only a Paper Moon" ** "The Emperor's New Cloak" ** "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" ** "Til Death Do Us Part" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "Caretaker" ** "False Profits" ** "In the Flesh" ** "Inside Man" ** "Q2" * ENT: "Acquisition" Références *TNG **"Encounter at Farpoint" **"The Last Outpost" **"Menage a Troi" **"The Perfect Mate" **"Birthright, Part I" **"Suspicions" *DS9 **"Rivals" **"Heart of Stone" **"Starship Down" **"Little Green Men" **"Body Parts" **"Ferengi Love Songs" **"Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" **"Profit and Lace" **"The Dogs of War" *VOY **"Alice" **"Infinite Regress" *ENT: "Dear Doctor" Liens externes * Category:Alliance Ferengie Category:Espèces de:Ferengi en:Ferengi es:Ferengis nl:Ferengi